K.C. Cooper
Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott "K.C." Cooper is a 16-year-old girl and the main protagonist of K.C. Undercover. She is an outspoken, confident technology wiz and skilled black belt. She discovers that both her parents are spies with aspirations that she will follow in their footsteps. She is portrayed by Zendaya. Summary. K.C. is a smart sharp-witted, mature, and multi-talented teenage girl whose skills range from mathematics to being a black belt in martial arts. She is recruited by the Organization to become a spy.she started out not liking J.U.D.Y. (her robotic sister) but ends up loving her like she was her real sister. Personality. K.C. is rather tomboyish and prefers to study over partying. She can be seen as quite social, and gets nervous around boys she finds attractive. Normally, she's friendly and accommodating, however when annoyed or frustrated, she can get a bit sassy and sarcastic. She keeps Marisa in check, and K.C. is very intelligent, and gets very suspicious if even just the slightest thing is off. If someone tries to attack her, she'll probably attack first. Character History. In "Pilot," K.C.'s parents agree that it's time for K.C. to be tested to see if she is qualified to become a spy or not. Craig and Kira have K.C. captured by a spy who's working with them and then driven to an abandoned location. There, K.C. is tied to a chair in the middle of a large room. K.C. escapes the trap and that's when Craig and Kira decide she's qualified, telling K.C. all about them being spies and how they want to recruit her. She agrees and her first mission is that she must retrieve a phone that contains a virus from a teen spy named Lincoln who is undercover at her school. But, when K.C. embarrassingly fails to ask Lincoln to go to the school dance so she can get closer to him, K.C. no longer wants to be a spy out of embarrassment that she can't even ask a cute guy out. However, a talk with her parents about K.C.'s shameful quit guilts her into trying the task again. She goes to the school dance and is almost able to retrieve the phone while tangoing with the boy but she is ultimately captured by him. After contacting Ernie about the situation, he comes and helps K.C. escape while she captures Lincoln, retrieving the phone, and successfully completing her mission. In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" K.C. wants to recruit Ernie to be her family's spy team. He is the best person at computers she knows. She tries to convince her parents that they would be more believe able as an actual family with another sibling, but instead they get a robot named Judy. To go to the extent if proving Ernie should be a part of the team, K.C. finds out about a mission that the agency and their parents don't know about and they try to complete it to prove Ernie's worthy, but fail. Judy then reports K.C. and she gets in trouble with the agency, but then she gets saved by Judy and Ernie. In "Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!" after complaining about never being able to spend any time with her, KC reluctantly agrees to try out for cheerleading with Marisa. However, on the day and time of tryouts, K.C. is sent on a mission by her parents, and she misses the tryouts. She comes late, and Marisa is sitting there, mad at K.C. However, in the end they make up. Physical Appearance. K.C. has long brown hair with amber highlights, brown eyes, and light brown skin. She is also quite tall and very slim. K.C. is regularly seen in skinny jeans, shirts and sneakers, occasionally accessorizing with a shirt tied around her waist. She also wears gold hoop earrings and a gold bangle with a silver jeweled heart, that doubles as a communication device for spy purposes. Abilities. *'Martial Arts:' In the Pilot, it was revealed that K.C.'s a black belt, which has made her very effective as a spy, when she's battling enemy agents. She's also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *'Peak Human Agility:' K.C.'s agility is a lot greater than others, which make her effective in combat. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her reflexes are above average considering she's a spy, it allows her to dodge attacks and react with ease Family. [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Kira is K.C. and Ernie's mother and Craig's wife. She plays the part of Judy's mother, though technically Judy is an adopted robot for mission support. 'Craig Cooper' Craig is K.C. and Ernie's father and Kira's husband. Always overprotective for K.C. Also poses as Judy's father. [[Ernie Cooper|'Ernie Cooper']] :Main Article: K.C. and Ernie Ernie is K.C.'s brother and Judy's adoptive brother. She thinks that Ernie should know that she and her parents are spies, and tries to help him become a spy, although he usually fails miserably. He is a computer genius. [[Judy Cooper|'Judy (Junior, Undercover, Digital, Youth) Cooper']] Judy is K.C. and Ernie's robotic little sister. Judy helps K.C. from getting in trouble in My Sister From Another Mother...Board. Other Relationships. 'Marisa Miller' Marisa is K.C.'s best friend. In Photobombed, Marisa discovers that K.C. is a spy. K.C. then pretends to wipe her memory, switching the memory spray with regular perfume, to trick her parents into thinking she got sprayed with memory spray. 'Brett Willis' K.C. was ordered to act as a couple with Brett Willis for a mission, but develops romantic feelings for him after the mission ends. To K.C.'s dismay Brett begins dating Marisa, however Marisa dumps him so K.C. and Brett can be together. They then become a couple. It is revealed at the end of Double Crossed Part 1 that his father is Zane, the Cooper family's arch nemesis, which leads him to kidnap K.C. so his father can defeat the organisation and Cooper family using a fake K.C. Brett returns in Operation: Other Side Part 2, where he becomes K.C.'s training officer during her undercover mission. K.C. convinces Brett to help her with her mission when she believed that there's still good in him and she wanted him to escape with her, however he remains behind and they almost kiss. In K.C. and Brett: The Final Chapter - Part 2 they tell each other they love each other and protect each other. 'Lincoln' Lincoln was K.C.'s first love interest and only appears in the Pilot episode. He is an undercover agent for the Other Side. 'Jolie' Jolie is Ernie's ex-girlfriend and a spy who attempts to eliminate K.C. She also stole Jolie's earrings. 'Zane Willis' Zane is the nemesis of the Cooper family. In his attempt to destroy K.C.'s family and the organization he kidnaps K.C. and uses a fake to replace her. 'Prince Promomomo' Prince Promomomo was one of K.C.'s love interest. He is considered very attractive and sweet. The prince also has a crush on K.C. and has kissed her once. 'Simone Deveraux' Simone Deveraux is a computer expert and K.C.'s rescue partner to save their precious, adorable, super sassy, little robot Judy. 'Candace Adams' Candace Adams is a undercover evil agent that tried to frame Kira. Cause: of Kira telling her she is not ready to be a spy. Ursla Brett's ex-girlfriend who works for the other side. K.C shot her in the arm, causing her to run away. Currently, she is intent on eliminating K.C. Quotes. Trivia. * In "Double Crossed Part 1", it revealed that K.C. is ticklish. She gets tickled by Brett. *In an interview with ANDPOP, Zendaya said that K.C. can only do tango and ballroom dancing and other than that she's "really awkward and stiff". ANDPOP interview with Zendaya. *Her full name is K.C. Coretta Scott King Cooper, as revealed in Daddy's Little Princess. *She finds it difficult to keep secrets. *She is not photogenic. * K.C. prefers reading over watching TV. * At the age of 3 K.C. was tested and they found out that she's a genius. * In 'Pilot' and 'All Howls Eve', K.C is shown to be nervous when talking to boys. * After 'K.C. and the Vanishing Lady', K.C. became the only character that appeared in every episode. *K.C. Cooper was originally called Kacey Cooper. *She is talented at basketball. *K.C.'s middle name Coretta Scott is a tribute to the late Coretta Scott King. *K.C. hates cheerleading and she doesn't get the sport. Appearances [[Season 1|'Season One']] Every episode of Season 1. Appearances: 27/27 Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Cooper Family Category:Zendaya Category:Spy Category:Infobox character